Julio Lugo
Julio Cesar Lugo (born on November 16, 1975 in Barahona, Dominican Republic) is a major league shortstop for the Boston Red Sox. He bats and throws right-handed. Lugo is the older brother of pitcher Ruddy Lugo. Baseball career He attended Fort Hamilton High School in Brooklyn, New York where he batted .350 overall. He also played sandlot baseball for the Youth Service League in Brooklyn, New York whose alumni include Manny Ramírez and Shawon Dunston. Lugo starred at Connors State Community College in Warner, Oklahoma prior to being drafted by the Astros in the 43rd round of the 1994 amateur draft. He signed with them on May 17, 1995. After being released by the Astros in 2003, Lugo signed with the Tampa Bay Devil Rays. After spending three seasons with the Devil Rays, he was traded at the 2006 trading deadline, to the Los Angeles Dodgers for two minor leaguers.ESPN - Dodgers acquire Maddux, Lugo at deadline - MLB On December 5, 2006, Lugo signed a four-year, $36 million contract with the Boston Red Sox.ESPN - Red Sox agree to 4-year, $36M deal with Lugo - MLB Lugo was brought on to bat leadoff, but was moved by manager Terry Francona to the bottom part of the order primarily due to his lack of production. From June 15 to July 3, Lugo went 0-33 from the plate. Since 1996, only one other Major League player with more than 250 at bats 80 games into the season has had a lower batting average; Greg Vaughn, .163 for the Tampa Bay Devil Rays in 2002. His performance was at such a low point, columnist Tom K. Elitch coined the phrase "Lugo for 4", and Red Sox fans started referring to him this way as well as "Lug-Out" and the Hot Dog Don.Boston Red Sox - Schilling out until after break - The Boston Globe After the first week of July 2007, Lugo turned his hitting performance around, completing a 14-game hitting streak on July 25, 2007. He was 24-for-54 (.444) during the career-best streak, raising his average from an abysmal .189 back on July 7 to .226. In 2008, Lugo hit .268 with one home run and 22 RBI. On July 13, the Red Sox placed Lugo on the 15-day disabled list, and recalled shortstop Jed Lowrie from the AAA Pawtucket Red Sox to replace him on the roster. He was transferred to the 60-day DL on August 29, where he remained for the conclusion of the season. As of November 22, 2008, there have been multiple rumors of a potential trade of Lugo to the Detroit Tigers, for a starting pitcher, either Dontrelle Willis or Nate Robertson. In this scenario, Lowrie would take over as the starting shortstop for the Red Sox, while Lugo would become the starter for the Tigers. Accusations of spousal abuse On April 30, 2003, Lugo was arrested and charged with assaulting his wife. Mabely Lugo had reported that Julio had hit her in the face and had then slammed her head against a car hood. She was treated at a local hospital for injuries.ESPN.com: MLB - Lugo demoted by Astros after attack on wife His wife filed a restraining order but later rescinded it. Lugo was found not guilty of misdemeanor assault after his wife stated that she had exaggerated the story; despite the fact that she had signed a sworn statement to the contrary.ESPN.com: MLB - Lugo found not guilty of assaulting his wife Personal life Lugo and his wife Mabely have two sons together: Josmael Aquiles and Julio Alejandro. The family splits the offseason between homes in Houston and the Dominican Republic. Career statistics }} References External links *Julio Lugo Foundation Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Dominican Republic baseball players Category:Major league shortstops Category:Houston Astros players Category:Tampa Bay Devil Rays players Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Auburn Astros players Category:2007 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:Players